Dime Que Me Quieres
by Izga
Summary: Hinata Hyüga se queda a vivir por si misma cuando sus padres fallecen. El día que se muda a su nuevo departamento, descubre que fue alquilado también por Naruto Uzumaki; un lindo muchacho y muy popular en su escuela. Sin dinero y sin hogar al que regresar, Hinata y Naruto deciden vivir juntos como compañeros de piso.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno criaturas, esta historia es la que les prometió hace mucho xD Lamento la tardanza, no me había dado tiempo para terminar el capítulo hasta el día de ahora pero sin más decir, espero que la disfruten mis criaturas**

 **Sin más ... A leer se ha dicho:3**

* * *

 _ **Dime Que Me Quieres.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

* * *

Al fin había conseguido mis llaves para mi nuevo apartamento; jamás había imaginado estar bajo esta situación. Al fin tenía en mis manos la total responsabilidad, al fin seria adulta ante todos.

-¡Hinata!-Me llaman volteo y era Tente una o mejor dicho la única amiga que tengo-Me han dicho que ya tienes apartamento, ¿En dónde es? ¿Podré verlo? ¡Vamos responde niña!-Me dice emocionada-¡Claro! ¿Cómo vas a contestar si no dejo de hablar verdad?-Se burla de sí misma

-Iré a verlo saliendo de clases, ¿Me acompañarías verdad Tente?-Le respondo muy emocionada

-¡Claro tonta!-Me sonríe y me abraza fuertemente

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué tanto celebran ustedes dos?-Ambas volteamos sin separarnos

Vemos que se trata de Rock Lee quien se encontraba parado a unos pasos de nosotras

-¡Hinata ya es toda una adulta!-Dice Tente muy emocionada

Rock Lee es mi mejor amigo, claro primero había conocido a otra persona… Pero él ya no me habla mucho como para seguir considerándolo siquiera mí amigo.

-¿Cómo que una adulta? Explíquense par de señoritas-Tente y yo sonreímos

Me separo de Tente y meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, saco mis llaves y se las muestro triunfal

-¡Me han dado las llaves de mi nuevo apartamento!-Y el viento las hace tintinear, Rock Lee sonríe ampliamente

-Entonces esto lo tenemos que celebrar-Se acerca más a nosotras y nos abraza a las dos; comenzamos a caminar asía la escuela

-¡Nada de celebrar!-Los tres nos detenemos de inmediato y damos media vuelta para enfrentar al dueño de aquella voz-Irán a clases y de ahí cada uno a sus respectivas casa-Nos ordena aquel sujeto

-S-Sasuke-Kun…-Suelta Tente de inmediato

Sí, él chico número uno, él más guapo e inteligente de la escuela secundaria de Konoha, futuro graduado y… Mi ex amigo de la infancia

-¿A dónde iban?-Pregunta Sasuke con ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos de su sudadera y mirándonos a los tres a la misma vez

-A Hinata le han entregado las llaves de su apartamento e iremos a celebrarlo hoy; al salir de clases claro-Suelta Rock Lee, tanto como Tente y yo lo miramos algo molestas

-¿Apartamento?-Alza una de sus cejas y me mira furioso-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas Hinata?-Yo solamente asiento

Sasuke se acerca a mí, me toma de la mano y me aleja un poco más de Rock Lee y de Tente para que ambos no escucharan. Sasuke e toma de los hombros y se pone a mi altura para verme directamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme que te iras a vivir sola?-Me pregunta molesto pero sin siquiera alzarme la voz

-Y-Yo pensé que no importaba avisarte Sasuke-Kun-Y me suelta mis hombros

-Hinata, soy tu amigo de la infancia-Se pone a su altura normal-¿Sabes lo que dirá mi madre cuando se entere de esto? Pegara el grito en el cielo-Medio acomoda su oscuro cabello, como si estuviera desesperado o nervioso-No estoy para nada de acuerdo con esto y… ¿Si te pasa algo malo y yo no estoy ahí?-Me mira impaciente, tendría que responder rápido y sabiamente sino jamás me liberaría de él

-Tranquilo Sasuke-Kun…-Le tomo la mano y le sonrió-Se defenderme perfectamente y lo sabes-Suelto una pequeña sonrisa pero solo código su fría mirada

-Así decías en la primaria cuando te rompiste un brazo por golpear a un tipo; también está la vez que entraste aquí, que por cierto no fue hace mucho-Alza ambas cejas, esperaba que le contestara o que reprochara ante esos hechos reales-No te sabes defender Hinata-Chan-Me dice con dulzura, sólo como él lo sabe hacer pero yo contra ataque y suelto su mano

-¡Si lo sé hacer!-Le contesto molesta-Sólo cree en mi por favor, te lo suplico Sasuke-Kun

-Hmmp… Eres baja y eso no te ayuda mucho-Me mira detenidamente-Te voy a enseñar cómo defenderte, pero…-Toma mi brazo y me jala asía él, me abraza y mis mejillas comienzan a arder-Pero mientras tanto me llamaras por cualquier cosa ¿De acuerdo? Solo prométeme eso y no me entrometeré-Solamente asiento y Sasuke me suelta sin antes darme un beso en mi frente-Bien, me voy; te veré luego-Me sonríe y mira por encima de mí-¡Hasta luego!-Se despide de Tente y Rock Lee y se pone en marcha asía la escuela

-Hinata…-Era Tente quien llegado rápidamente a un lado mío, comienza a darme pequeños empujoncitos con el codo-Le gusta a Sasuke-Kun-Me guiña un ojo mientras sonríe ampliamente

-¡¿Qué?! No…-Mis mejillas arden más-Él solo es mi amigo de la infancia y sólo se preocupa así por mí por eso, es todo

-Bueno… Mis ojos vieron otra cosa Hinata-Ahora confiesa Rock Lee-Cuando un hombre se preocupa así por una persona o mejor dicho una mujer es porque le interesa-Argumenta el astuto de Lee

-S-Se equivocan-Miro asía donde había ido Sasuke-Además, es como si yo dijera que tú te preocuparas por Tente porque te interesa estar con ella-Me defiendo hábilmente

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja…-Se ríe nerviosamente Lee-No, no… Ustedes son como mis hermanas-Niega frenéticamente con la cara y las manos

-Y eso es para mí Sasuke… Y hay que ir a la escuela o llegaremos tarde de nuevo

No hablamos más del tema y nos pusimos en marcha; una vez ahí todas las muchachas comienzan a rodear la puerta de entrada evitando que pasáramos

-¿Es él?... Es tan guapo…-Murmuraban unas muchachas enfrente de nosotras

-¿Ahora qué?-Dice Rock Lee rodando los ojos

-Oh no…-Suelta de la nada Tente-Se me había olvidado por completo

-¿Olvidado qué?-Pregunto algo curiosa y la volteo a ver

-Hoy legaba el nuevo…-Y saca una pequeña libreta azul de su mochila junto con su pluma-Naruto Uzumaki, quinto grado. Rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules… Todo eso lo ha colocado en el número 2 de los más guapos-Dice emocionada mientras lee aquella pequeña libreta azul

-Así es…-Dice una de las muchachas de enfrente pero ahora nos mira-Y hay nuevas reglas-Nos sonríe amargamente y de la nada aparece una pelirroja-Y pongan atención par de niñas-Se voltea, Tente y yo nos miramos

-¡Escuchen todos!-Grita una de las acompañantes de la pelirroja haciendo que todas las muchachas voltearan a verla-Hay nuevas reglas para ustedes y deberán poner atención-Mira a la pelirroja y esta solo asiente

-A partir de ahora queda prohibido acercarse a hablar con Uchiha Sasuke de sexto grado B, Uzumaki Naruto; nuevo ingreso de quinto grado C, Gaara de tercer grado C y Hyüga Neji de sexto B-Todas comienzan a murmurar-Aquella que sea sorprendida coqueteando con los ya nombrados se les aplicara un castigo severo-Sonríe la pelirroja macabramente haciendo que en rodo mi cuerpo le diera escalofríos-Es todo, ahora vayan a clases

Todas se dispersan de inmediato sin decir una sola palabra, yo simplemente miro como todos acatan las órdenes de esa bruja

-¿Prohibido? ¿Reglas?-Repito aquellas palabras como si fuesen nuevas para mí

-Oh, lo siento-Se disculpa Tente-Se me había olvidado que tu no sabías de esto, apenas tienes una semana de haber entrado

-Bueno… Dejare que se lo expliques, me voy. Las veo en el salón-Se despide Lee

-¿Y bien?-Tomo asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraba a la vista de todos

-Bueno…-La escucho con atención-Hay 3 grupos interesados en Uzumaki Naruto por el momento-Solo parpadeo y ella prosigue-Grupo A: Las que son populares con los chicos, las reinas. Su líder Uzumaki Karin. Grupo B: Las consentidas de los maestros, las chicas superlistas. Su líder Nara Temari. Y por último el grupo C: Las picaras; las chicas que se portan mal, las rebeldes. Su líder Ino Yamanaka-Trato de entender a lo que va Tente, pero no encuentro razón alguna pero ella prosigue-Estos 3 grupos decidieron manejar todas las interacciones de los 4 más guapos e inteligentes-Ahora comenzaba a entender todo-Los 4 son para todas a partir de ahora

-Es decir… ¿Qué si hablo o me reúno con uno de ellos podría provocar un gran lío?-Tente asiente simplemente

-Y más ahora que el primo de la reina Karin se ha unido a la lista-Agrega un poco triste-¡Ahora es como un tesoro nacional!-Grita emocionada-Un gran tesoro que no puede ser tocado nunca por ningún motivo

-E-Entonces ¿Nosotras somos como la clase baja?-Nos ponemos de pie y comenzamos a caminar asía nuestro salón

-Así es, nosotras no tenemos oportunidad alguna con…Se detiene y me mira a los ojos algo sorprendida-Bueno tu sí, con Sasuke-Prosigue y me quiña un ojo

-¡Te he dicho que no Tente!-Le reprocho y ella solo pone los ojos en blanco

-Bien, bien… Solo amigos y/o hermanos, lo he entendido-Dice algo fastidiada-Bueno como quiera, tu puedes hablarle al primer chico guapo y al último ya que es tu familia-Llegamos al salón y tomamos asiento

-Pfff… Vaya familia que tengo-Y pongo los ojos blanco-Mejor hay que poner atención que ya ha llegado el profesor y no quiero que me regañen

Tente simplemente asiente y las clases dieron inicio; todo iba normal hasta la hora del descanso

-¡Vamos Tente!-La apresuro para poder tomar un buen asiento en la cafetería

-Voy, voy…-Pero noto que se detiene a observar algo

-¿Qué sucede?-Miro asía donde ella ve

Y veo una escena donde el principal es nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto

-Na-Naruto-Kun… Y-Yo…-Titubeaba la chica que se encontraba enfrente de él-Y-Yo traje esto para t-ti-Este la mira desinteresadamente mientras ella le arrimaba una pequeña lonchera azul marino-Es ra-ramen, he escuchado que te gusta mucho Naruto-Kun-Ella le sonríe algo nerviosa

-Escuchaste mal-Le contesta el rubio más que enojado-Y… ¿Desde cuándo somos tan cercanos para que me llames de esa forma?-La mira de pies a cabeza con algo de desprecio

-Y-Yo… L-Lo siento-La chica empieza a mirar a su alrededor muy nerviosa pues la gente ya se había juntado para observar lo que sucedía-Ta-También quiero entregarte… Entregarte esta invitación-Saca de su chaleco un pequeño sobre color melón-Es para el baile de despedida del subdirector

El rubio tomo el sobre de las manos de la chica; la mira de nuevo

-Estoy enterado pero…-Mira el sobre en sus manos-No pienso ir y menos con alguien como tú, agradezco tu interés pero pierdes tu tiempo

Toma la pequeña invitación con ambas manos y la rompe enfrente de la pobre muchacha; dejo caer los trozos al suelo y la chica torpemente trataba de tomarlos. El rubio solo la mira y se retira de ahí desinteresadamente como desde un principio; al hacerlo tropieza con la muy humillada chica y lo que era el ramen cae encima de ella. Él la mira pero no intenta ayudarla pea nada y sigue su camino como si nada

-¡Ashhh! ¿Cómo puede esa chica permitir eso?-Digo indignada por tal acto cruel y desconsiderado-Espérame aquí, ya vera ese…

-¡Espera Hinata!-Me grita Tente pero ya era tarde

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí asía donde estaba ese mal nacido y la pobre muchacha pero al legar ahí el rubio ya se había ido del lugar. Voy y me incoó frente a la muchacha quien se encontraba recogiendo los pedazos de su invitación

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?-Trato de quitar el ramen o lo que se suponía que era del uniforme de ella

-Sí, y-yo…-Comienza a llorar-Yo no debí… Ahora e-ellas vendrán y me… Me castigaran por esto

-Ese muchacho… Es a él al que deberían de castigar, no a ti-La ayudo a ponerse de pie-Por cierto mi nombre es Hinata y ¿El tuyo?-Le sonrió un poco

-¡Encantada!-Me responde alguien más, me giro y enfrente de mí se encuentra la víbora mayor-Soy Karin…-Me sonríe sínicamente-Ahora vete si no quieres ser castigada tú también

Solo me hago a un lado y de la nada Tente llega, me toma de la mano y me dirige asía nuestro salón. Una vez ahí tomamos asiento

-¿Quién eran esas tipas y que fue lo que pasó allá?-Me animo a preguntar de una vez-¿Qué le harán a la pobre chica?-Tente solo me mira

-Temari Nara, del grupo A, de ella sigue Ino Yamanaka, grupo B y la víbora mayor, Karin Uzumaki, grupo C…-Me informa Tente-Y lo que paso era que la muchacha se le acerco a Uzumaki y eso está…

-¡PROHIBIDO! Lo sé, pero ¿Qué le harán a la chica?-Tente solo alza los hombros-Pero ese desgraciado las pagara, él es el que debería ser castigado

-¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas Hinata? ¿Qué piensas hacer al pobre de Uzumaki?-Me pregunta Tente algo asombrada-Te recuerdo las reglas…

-Lo sé, lo sé…-La miro con una gran sonrisa diabólica en mi rostro-Pero en las reglas no dice nada de afuera de la escuela ¿O sí?-La miro triunfal mientras ella niega con la cabeza-Me las pagara ese maldito, ¿Qué se cree? Se cree superior y por eso trata así a las muchachas de esta escuela

-Hinata, él no la quiso lastimar-Trata de defenderlo Tente

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué no la ayudo?-La miro pero ella no responde-Su abuso para aquí y ahora… Mientras este yo no habrá más reglas estúpidas que obedecer-Tomo asiento y miro asía la ventana-Prepárate Uzumaki Naruto… Te has ganado de enemiga a Hinata Hyüga…

* * *

 **Mis criaturas, en verdad lamento mucho la demora o la ausencia pero han pasado cosas y no me daba tiempo de escribir mis historias, pero he regresado bebys:3**

 **Espero y sea de su agrado, si no les gusta cómo va pueden darme sus opiniones sin ningún problema**


	2. Capítulo 2

**He vuelto bebys:3**

 **Lamento mucho la demora criaturas pero he vuelto y ya estoy actualizando la historia así que no se preocupen:3**

 **Espero y sea de su agrado esta historia y sin más que decir vamos al siguiente capítulo 3**

* * *

 _ **Dime Que Me Quieres.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

* * *

-Su abuso para aquí y ahora… Mientras este yo no habrá más reglas estúpidas que obedecer-Tomo asiento y miro asía la ventana-Prepárate Uzumaki Naruto… Te has ganado de enemiga a Hinata Hyüga

-Vamos Hinata mejor dime como piensas decorar tu nuevo hogar ¿Si?-La miro y me sonríe ampliamente, quería cambiar el tema de conversación y le di el gusto-¿Piensas decorarla toda de rosa?-Se burla una vez más-Aun recuerdo cuando decías eso de niñas

-Deja de bromear y no , no pienso decorarla todo de rosa-Respondo victoriosa

Las clases dieron inicio y los tres teníamos que poner atención a las clases

-Muero por ya salir-Suspira Lee-Esto es tan cansado…

-Y aún falta la clase de deportes, tu favorita Lee-Se burla Tente y ambos comienzan a pelear como de costumbre

Intento ignorarlos como era también ya costumbre y comienzo a planear mi dulce venganza cuando de la nada suena la campana para salir a la hora de deporte, la ultima hora y el dolor de cabeza de Lee

-Vamos Lee, tienes que cambiarte para irnos a entrenar-Tente lo jala como si fuera Lee un niño pequeño y ella fuese la mamá

-No quiero, además hoy jugaremos béisbol con los de último año, nos darán una paliza-Se aferra a un tubo

-¡¿Qué?!-Lo suelta Tente haciendo que Lee cayera de cara al suelo-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?!-Y sale corriendo asía el baño de mujeres

-¡Espera Tente! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-Y sale corriendo detrás de ella

Yo solo rodeo los ojos y comienzo a caminar, de la nada suena mi teléfono

-¿Bueno?-Contesto de inmediato

-Hola nena, soy Hanabi…-Escucho la voz desesperante de mi pequeña hermana-¿Cómo va todo por el pueblucho ese?

-En primera no es ningún pueblucho y en segunda bien, está todo bien como lo recuerdas

-Agg… Era de esperarse, bueno solo llamaba ya que nuestro tío me obliga a hacerlo, hasta luego nena-Escucho como habla con alguien más, solo pongo los ojos en blanco-Oh por cierto Hinata mi tía dice que te abrigues bien y más cuando salgas a deporte-Y cuelga

Empiezo a caminar y al darme cuenta ya me encontraba enfrente de las canchas, intento localizar a Tente y a Rock Lee pero ni rastros de ellos dos, hacia algo de frio y meto mis manos en mis bolsillos del pantalón

-Hola-Escucho a alguien detrás de mí y volteo

-¡Ah! Me asustas…-Y casi mi boca toca al suelo al ver de quien se trataba

-¿De qué querías hablar?-Me dice el rubio algo molesto

-¿Perdón?-Digo algo asombrada al saber que me hablaba a mí, volteo a todos lados pero yo era la única enfrente de él-¿Me hablas a mí?

-No quiero salir con nadie…-Me dice mientras saca sus manos de sus pantalones-Y no sé cómo conseguiste mi correo electrónico-Y saca su teléfono, comienza a acercarse a mí-Pero estas amenazas no van conmigo, son inaceptables-Y comienza a buscar algo en él y me la muestra

Me acerco a él con el deseo de leer lo que le habían mandado, era más que obvio que yo jamás le mandaría algo y menos a un tipo tan desagradable como él

-"Querido Uzumaki-Kun, te espero en las canchas de la azotea, en las gradas para ser precisa… Si no llegas…" Hay dios, eso es horrible-Digo mientras me hago asía atrás y lo veo con horror

-¿Te sorprendes después de escribirlo?-Aguarda su celular pero sin quitarme la vista de encima

-¿Eh?-Parpadeo de inmediato-Creo que me estas confundiendo, yo jamás escribiría algo así y menos a ti-Lo veo de pies a cabeza

-Ya veo…-Dice solo eso y da media vuelta y comienza a retirarse

-¡Oye! Cometiste un error…-Comienzo a seguirlo-¿Por qué esa actitud?-Y se detiene a unos pasos antes de mí, lo escucho suspirar-Y…-Voltea a verme por encima de su hombro-Y deberías de ser más amable ¿No lo crees? Con las demás muchachas de aquí, las decepcionas-Siento su fría mirada y de inmediato la esquivo-¿Q-Que pasaría si llegaran a saltar de verdad?-Me animo a preguntar

-Déjame en paz ¿Quieres?-Me responde más frió que antes

-¿Eh? Oye yo solo trato de ayudar, no es para que te pongas de altarero conmigo. Si tienes problemas con las demás está bien pero…

-Oye…-Se da la vuelta y se dirige asía a mí, yo me quedo ahí parada como si esperara lo peor de él. Se acerca a mi oído y cierro los ojos-Traes la cremallera abierta-Abro los ojos y este se encuentra de espaldas asía a mí-Solo lo digo por ser amable-Y se marcha

-¡Eres de lo peor Uzumaki!-Y subo mi cremallera lo más rápido que pude

Las clases al fin terminaron y era hora de ir a casa, íbamos caminando por los pasillos cuando de la nada Lee y Tente se detienen haciendo que chocara con ellos

-¡Oigan!-Me sobo mi cara-¿Por qué se detienen así?-Tente solo sonríe

-Toma Hinata-Chan-Me da un paquete Lee, lo tomo algo desanimada

-¿Qué es esto?-Lo miro y comienzo a sacudirlo

-Es un regalo de ambos, espero y te guste mucho-Me dice Tente más que alegre

Emocionada abrí el paquete mientras los miraba riéndose el uno al otro; saco lo que había dentro y eran unos shores cortos y los miro directo

-¿Qué es esto?-Les digo algo avergonzada mientras escondo

-Es para que los cuelgues en el balcón, te sirve para que ahuyentes a los ladrones…-Suelta una carcajada junto a Tente-Oh y también sirve como piyama-Y ambos comienzan a reír mientras yo muero de pena

-¿D-De donde los sacaron?-Me animo a preguntar

-Son unos viejos calzoncillos de Lee-Dice seria Tente y de inmediato los tiro al suelo

-¡Es broma! Son nuevos, huele-Y los recoge del suelo Tente y trata de que los oliera pero lo evito

-¡Hinata!-Escucho que me hablan, todos volteamos a ver y se trataba de Sasuke quien aún llevaba su ropa deportiva

Me hace señas de que lo espere ya que este se encontraba aun entrenado en las canchas de fútbol, miro a Tente y esta me sonríe; lo íbamos a esperar

-Oh, hola de nuevo Sasuke-Kun-Le sonrió

-Hola Hinata, Tente, Lee-Nos saluda mientras se acerca a nosotros-¿Qué es eso?-Dice Sasuke sacado de onda al ver el calzoncillo en mis manos

-¡Oh!-Lo escondo detrás de mí-Es un regalo contra ladrones-Sonrió apenada

-Mmm… Ya veo, ¿hoy te mudas no es así?-Dice Sasuke mientras se pone a mi estatura

-Así es-Le sonrió-¿Vendrás a ayudarme?

-Lo lamento pero hoy tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde, no creo ser de gran ayuda después de esto-Mira asía las canchas

-Oh, ya veo-Digo algo desilusionada-Pero cuando puedas puedes venir a visitarme

Sasuke me mira desaprobatoriamente, pone su mano en mi cabeza mientras se pone a su estatura

-No deberías invitar a ningún chico, ahora vives sola Hinata-Dice Sasuke algo serio y a la vez mira a Lee

-¿Eh?-Quito su mano-Descuida, estaré bien

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-Y se va sin más

-Hay…-Suelta un suspiro Tente-Hinata lo conoces hace mucho tiempo, vaya que eres muy lenta

-Tente… Por favor no empieces de nuevo

No espere a que me respondiera y me puse en marcha. Caminamos un par de cuadras ya que no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela, era algo increíble y a un buen precios, en una de las mejores colonias de la ciudad

-Hay me duelen los pies, ¿Cuánto falta Hinata?-Empieza a quejarse Tente

-No mucho…-Caminamos asía colina arriba y ahí estaba el edificio-¡Tada!-Señalo el edificio blanco-Es aquí, llegamos

-¡¿Qué?!-Se dicen el uno al otro-Vamos, entremos-Dice emocionada Tente dando de brincos

-Por favor, déjanos pasar Hinata-Dice Lee igual de emocionado

Subimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar al piso 5 departamento A10, saco las llaves de la puerta y entramos

-¡Aquí estamos!-Y me hago a un lado para que ambos pasen

-¡Vaya!-Dice Tente asombrada mientras se quita los zapatos y una vez fuera de sus pies comienza a correr como loca

-Vaya sí que es enorme-Dice Lee mientras recorre todo el lugar

-¿No es mucho para ti Hinata?-Dice ahora algo preocupada Tente-¿Estarás bien aquí?

-Mientras tenga cama, estaré bien

-¿Cuánto te van a cobrar por el alquiler?-Dice de la nada Lee

-$1367 pesos

-Mmm, ya veo-Dice Lee mientras rasca su cuero cabelludo

-¿Qué sucede Lee?-Pregunto algo curiosa

-Nada, vamos a baja a esperar la mudanza-Se da la vuelta pero lo detengo

-¿Me dices ahora?-El solo asiente

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que la única posibilidad que hay de que un apartamento este tan barato es a que este…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo-Lo detiene Tente

-¿Qué este qué?-Digo ya preocupada y miro a Tente y después a Lee

-Bueno hay una posibilidad de que este embrujado-Suelta Tente y de inmediato sale asía el pasillo-¡Bien! Vamos Lee, hay que esperar la mudanza

Lee solo asiente, veo como ambos salen y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos

-¿En-Embrujada?-Y me doy cuenta de que me encuentro ya sola-¡E-Espérenme!-Y salgo corriendo del apartamento

Al alcanzarlos en la planta baja la mudanza ya había llegado; todos nos pusimos en marcha al subir las cosas

-Ya es todo, supongo-Dice Lee dejando en el suelo una caja algo pesada-Iré a pagarles a los de la mudanza y a verificar que no se haya quedado nada allá abajo

Tente y yo solo a sentimos y comenzamos a desempatar las moletas y después las cajas, de momento Lee ya se encuentra con nosotras ayudándonos. En menos de 1 hora ya habíamos casi terminado

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunta Tente y mira el reloj en su muñeca-¡¿Qué?!-Nos mira a ambos-Ya van a ser las 12 y ni he estudiado nada, mi madre me matara-Y comiendo a agarrar sus cosas

Lee y yo nos miramos algo extrañados por el comportamiento de Tente

-¿Estudiar?-La cuestionó mientras ella se pone su sudadera-Pero si acabamos de entrar a clases Tente

-Lo siento, mi madre me ha metido a clases de inglés y mañana empiezo, nos vemos-Y sale del apartamento corriendo

-Creo que yo también me voy-Dice Lee y empieza a ponerse su sudadera

-¡Pero!-Grito algo desesperada

-Tranquila, estarás bien. Era juego lo del embrujo sólo quería meterte miedo-Me consuela Lee-¿Estarás bien?-Solo los miro algo preocupada, luego asiento-Bien, me voy-Sonríe, toma la perilla-Te veo mañana Hinata-Chan-Sonríe de oreja a oreja

Lee se retira y yo solo me quedo sentada con la caja llena de sartenes enfrente mío observó alrededor y todo luce tan tranquilo y acogedor

-*Vamos Hinata ya estas grande como para creer en fantasmas, brujas, duendes, el hada de los dientes…* ¡Hay que terminar!-Me pongo de pie y me estiro

Me agacho para tomar la caja pero la perilla de la puerta principal comienza a moverse, como si alguien quisiera entrar rápidamente. Tomo el sartén más grande y me escondo en el baño que se encuentra cerca de la puerta; no hago ruido alguno y escucho como el seguro se quita y lentamente la puerta se abre y alguien entra

-Me encuentro aquí ya, hablamos luego-Dice una voz masculina me resulta familiar-No sabia que estaba amueblada ya, supongo que tengo suerte-Agrega

No lo dudo ni dos veces, tomo fuertemente el sartén y salgo corriendo asía donde se encuentra parado el sujeto y ¡PUM! Un golpe directo en l cabeza y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de…

* * *

 _ **Mis criaturas ya estoy actualizando la historia así que estén pendientes**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo 3**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bien mis criaturas he vuelto con más para ustedes 3**

 **Espero y sea aun de su agrado y no, no es una copia Boys Over Flowers (Aunque confieso que si me ha ganado la loca idea de crear una adaptación, pero eso lo veré más adelante si ustedes me lo permiten)**

 **Poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de que historia es (Aunque creo que ya se han de haber dado cuenta de cual se trata)**

 **Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo y sin más que agregar…**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Dime Que Me Quieres.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3.**_

* * *

-U-Uzumaki…-Es lo único que podría articular mi boca

Veo lentamente como trata de levantarse del suelo tomándose la cabeza, lo ayudo a sentarse

-¡¿Tú?!-Dice más que molesto-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Y-Y-Yo…-Suelto el sartén y cae al suelo haciendo un gran ruido y así reacciono ante la situación-¡¿T-Tú que haces aquí?!

-Lo pregunte yo primero, así que dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí es donde vivo… B-Bueno desde hace como una hora

-¿Qué dices?-Mira sin creerme absolutamente

-Sí, mira…-Saco mis llaves-Aquí está la prueba

-Pero m-mi renta empieza hoy-Agrega

-B-Bueno… Creo que te has equivocado de apartamento

-Lo dudo, mi rentero me ha dicho esta dirección y…-Trata de sacar algo de su bolsillo, era un montón de llaves muy bien ordenadas con colores-Estas son mis llaves

-Te has de haber equivocado de edificio-Agrego con tal de que se fuera de ahí lo más rápido posible

-No, imposible-Dice fríamente

-Entonces te has equivocado de piso-Vuelvo a insistir, pero él niega con la cabeza enseguida

Esto no podría estar pasando, miro sus llaves y luego a él. Definitivamente era un mal sueño, no podría haberme pasado esto, lo soportaría solo una vez pero no con él, con todos menos él. Se pone de pie como puede, ambos nos vemos sin decir una sola palabra, tomamos asiento

-¿Qué haremos?-Me animo a preguntar, era más que obvio que uno de los dos se tendría que ir-No nos podemos quedar aquí, si se enteran en la escuela o en mi familia… Me matara-Me pongo de pie y lo veo

-Es más que claro que uno de los dos se tendrá que ir-Se pone de pie y se dirige asía la puerta-Fue un placer tu… Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Me quedo sin respiración, voy asía donde estaba él

-¡Mi nombre es Hyüga Hinata!-Me cruzo de brazos-Y no puedo irme, yo pague por adelantado-Lo veo de pies a cabeza-¡Vete tu mejor!

-No, jamás-Se cruza de brazos también-Además, también he pagado por adelantado

-¿Tienes tu contrato?-Me pregunta enseguida

-Sí, aquí esta-Lo saco de mi mochila-¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-Y-Yo no puedo irme-Me ve extraño, como si le hubiera leído la mente

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué en la escuela no hay dormitorios para ustedes?-Alza un de sus cejas-Vete para allá, yo me quedare aquí

-¡NO!-Me niego más rápido de lo que yo pensaba-Y-Yo, he pedido una habitación pero no hay lugar; espero a que se desocupe uno y me iré-Lo veo y de la nada mi cabeza reacción-¡¿Por qué no te vas tu a los dormitorios de chicos?!

-Imposible, no hay lugar-Suelta dando un pequeño suspiro y se tensa más de lo que estaba cuando llego, toma mi contrato de renta y saca una hoja idéntica a la mía

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tus padres?-Agrego mientras él analiza los documentos

-No puedo, he decidido vivir solo-Agrega amargamente

Nos vemos ambos en silencio, es ahí cuando comprendo que nos había engañado a ambos y que ahora aparte tenía que pagar un adelanto una vez más o buscar un lugar en donde quedarme

-Ahhhh…-Suspira el rubio sin sentimientos-Vamos…

-¿A-A dónde?-Lo miro incierta

-A solucionar esto

-Ya es algo tarde y además estamos un poco cansados-Me dirijo así la sala de estar y volteo a verlo-Te propongo que mañana arreglemos e-esto con la verdadera casera de este sitio-Le propongo seriamente, algo que asustaría a cualquiera de mis amigos si me vieran en este momento

-Mmm…-Mira mis cosas bien acomodadas por toda la casa-Descuida, no pienso sacarte de aquí-Me mira fríamente-Por hoy dormiremos aquí ambos

-¿Dormiremos?-Me pongo algo nerviosa-¿N-No piensas regresar a tu enorme casa?

-No…-Me dice repentinamente-Yo no puedo regresar, no hay taxis por aquí cerca o ¿Piensas mandarme a la calle a estas horas?-Lo pienso un poco, me mira con cara de desaprobación y de inmediato niego con la cabeza-Yo dormiré en esa habitación por esta noche ¿De acuerdo?-Me mira igual de serio, solo asiento con la cabeza

Veo como se dirige a la habitación, sin decir nada cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-*Bueno, al menos no estaré del todo sola en este sitio*-Me digo a mi misma-*¡No! Descarta esa idea de tu cabeza Hinata, cuando las de la escuela se enteren que pasaste una noche pero con este sujeto y por más que expliques que no dormimos en la misma cama, jamás me perdonara*-Muevo la cabeza

Me dirijo a mi habitación, me meto a la cama y suelto un suspiro

-Es hora de soñar Hinata…-Me digo en voz alta y me quedo profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente me despierto por el insistente ruido de pasos, golpes y ruidos extraños que rodeaban, me destapo completamente y me pongo de pie; me doy cuenta de que estos venia del cuarto de Uzumaki y me atrevo a tocar

-¡Uzumaki! ¡Uzumaki!-Toco insistentemente la puerta pero no recibo respuesta alguna-¡Uzumaki! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!

-¡Largo de aquí!-Abre la puerta y me ve-Deja de molestar ¿Quieres?-Y la vuelve a cerrar

No le dije nada más y regrese a mi cuarto, era más que obvio que Uzumaki no pensaba seguir durmiendo o dejarme dormir; opte por empezar a alistarme e ir a hacer el desayuno; tenía pensado hacer unos hot cakes cuando de nada sale Uzumaki

-¿Gustas desayunar?-Digo amablemente, él simplemente voltea a verme y se dirige al refrigerador

Saca una manzana y un yogurt, me mira algo despreocupado, toma asiento en el comedor sin quitarme la vista de encima

-Apresúrate que hoy iremos a ver quién nos rentó ese lugar-Me dice mientras audazmente pela la manzana y abre el yogurt

Solamente me apresuro a comer. Fuimos al lugar en donde nos habían rentado el departamento pero este se encontraba cerrado totalmente con un montón de pancartas de personas disgustadas exigiendo su dinero de vuelta al igual que nosotros

-Maldición…-Dice Uzumaki entre dientes

-¿Buscaban también al señor Kabuto Yakushi?-Nos pregunta una persona mayor

-Así es señora, ¿Lo conoce?-Responde el rubio más calmado

-¿Conocerlo? Ja, ese malnacido se hizo pasar por mi empresa de departamentos en renta, me debe miles de pesos el malnacido-Mira el puesto con las pancartas

-¿Era su empleado?-Me animo a preguntar

-Así es, pero me traiciono y lo despedí de inmediato, luego me entere que utilizaba el nombre de mi empresa para estafar a las personas buenas como a ustedes o ¿Me equivoco?-Nos mira a ambos

-Así es, nos han estafado señora-Lo admito algo preocupada

-Oh pequeña, llámenme Chiyo-Nos sonríe amigablemente-Vamos, vengan. Me gustaría saber que propiedad les ha vendido ese bastardo para así llegar a un acuerdo con ambos

Subimos a una enorme colina y llegamos a un palacio, o al menos eso parecía para mí, cruzamos grandes pasillos hasta llegar a una gran oficina

-Vamos, tomen asiento y hablemos

-Bueno…-Toma asiento Uzumaki y agrega-Primero que nada debe de saber que a ambos nos rentaron el mismo departamento

-¡¿A ambos?!-Nos mira incrédula Chiyo, ambos nos miramos y luego la volteamos a ver y asentimos-Bueno, en ese caso déjenme ver sus contratos de renta falsos muchachos

Le entregamos los documentos, los analiza durante un rato mientras nosotros esperábamos

-Señora Chiyo…-Dice alguien detrás de la puerta-Le traemos el té de la tarde

-Adelante…-Dice sin despegar la vista a los contratos

Nos sirven una tasa a Uzumaki y a mí

-Bien…-Nos mira, se acomoda en su silla enorme y toma su taza de té-Les haré un bueno contrato aquí, pero su valor es arriba del que dice aquí

-¿Cuánto sería señora Chiyo?-Dice algo preocupado Uzumaki, deja su tasa de té a un lado

-Su verdadero valor es de $2,500 pesos-Suelta de la nada, hace que casi me ahogue con el té

-¡Pero su valor en el contrato dice que es de $1,367 pesos!-Dice algo molesto Uzumaki, se pone de pie y me mira-Podría… No sé, podría bajarnos la renta, digo por lo sucedido. El tipo uso su nombre de la empresa, podría tener represalias contra usted por permitir eso

-Niño, si buscas que te haga una rebaja por tus amenazas estas totalmente equivocado, he hablado con todos los clientes que Kabuto ha engañado y todos estaban dispuestos a pagar por eso, son los únicos que me faltaban y no pienso rentar esa propiedad por poco dinero

-Emm… Podríamos dividirlo señora Chiyo-Me animo a hablar

-Explícate pequeña-Me miran ambos ahora

-B-Bueno, si dividimos la cantidad que pide entre nosotros dos…-Miro a Uzumaki y luego a Chiyo-Sería un poco menos de lo que íbamos a pagar

-Me parece una buena idea, pero el único problema pequeña es que tu querido amigo no acepta o ¿Si?

-¡No!-Se niega rápidamente Uzumaki

-Bien, entonces se la rentare al primero que hizo el contrato y ese es usted joven-Mira su contrato-Usted lo hizo un par de días antes que la señorita Hyüga

-$2,500 peso me es mucho-Dice entre dientes Uzumaki

-Bueno si aceptara a lo que propuso su compañera-Miro a Chiyo y esta alza una de sus cejas

-S-Solo sería de aquí a que consigamos otro l-lugar-Le digo directamente a Uzumaki

-¡Agg!-Se para y empieza a jugar con su cabello-De acuerdo, de aquí a que nos consiga otro lugar en donde vivir y en que este bajo nuestro limite

-De acuerdo niño, ahora siéntate y terminen su té en lo que yo hago el contrato nuevo

Uzumaki toma asiento a un lado mío, toma en sus manos hábiles; mientras dirige la tasa a sus labios me mira de reojo

-Quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara, no lo hago porque me agrade estar contigo…-Toma un pequeño sorbo al té-Lo hago porque en verdad quiero ese apartamento

Simplemente asentí, no me había dado cuenta de la tonta sonrisa que tenía en mi cara como él me había dicho. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo ayude cuando me quería echar a la calle sin consideración alguna?

-Bueno muchachos…-Llega la señora Chiyo cargando con unos papeles en sus manos-He aquí su nuevo contrato-Se sienta y nos pone enfrente de ambos los documentos-Pueden leerlo y firmarlo

-N-No acepto…-Me niego tan pronto veo que Uzumaki toma el contrato

-¡¿D-De que hablas?!-Me mira asombrado

-De que n-no voy aceptar firmar ese contrato, quiero el apartamento para mí-Miro como la señora Chiyo sonríe ampliamente

-Mi niña si así es tienes todas las de perder, el muchacho aquí en cuestión fue quien firmo el primer contrato falso-Me toma de las manos pero sin dejar de ver a Uzumaki

-No lo hagas Hyüga, habíamos quedado en compartirlo-Me dice entre dientes-Prometo no meterme contigo nunca más…

-No, conmigo no-Me niego de inmediato-*Te tengo donde quería Naruto* Conmigo puedes hacer lo que gustes pero a las demás personas las trataras con educación y te disculparas con todo aquel que hayas tratado mal-Y vuelve a parecer mi sonrisa burlona

Había vuelto a la jugada, si va a jugar a algo yo también quiero jugar a su tonto juego; perderás Naruto Uzumaki…

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora criaturas me han cortado el Internet por error y tuve que solucionarlo, pero ya estoy de vuelta:3**

 **Disfruten del capítulo en lo que trabajo en el siguiente, los quiero, cuídense 3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Mis hermosas criaturas!**

 **He vuelto con más para ustedes, espero y les esté agradando los capítulos**

 **Sin más que agregar…**

 **A leer se ha dicho 3**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_

 _ **Dime Que Me Quieres.**_

* * *

Ambos nos dirigíamos a casa, a nuestro apartamento; si aunque sonara raro era ¡NUESTRO APARTAMENTO!

-Tengo condiciones yo también-Suelta de la nada Naruto haciendo que me asuste y salga de mis locas ideas, lo miro algo extrañada-No me veas así pequeña enana-Me toma de la cabeza y me dirige asía su cara-¿Creías que solo tu podrías poner condiciones?-Alza una de sus cejas y no me quita la vista de encima

Me quito bruscamente su mano de mi cabeza y comienzo a caminar rápidamente

-*¡¿Qué se cree ese idiota?! No puede andar por ahí tomando mi cabeza como si fuera la de él o la de sus novias…*-Volteo a verlo-No esperes a que las recuerde todas Uzumaki

-No pienso hacerlo, las he escrito-Y me cruza

Una vez llegando al apartamento, me quite los zapatos y tome asiento

-Bien…-Dice Naruto desde la cocina, veo como toma una hoja en blanco de su mochila y comienza a escribir en ella, una vez que termino me la extiende a mí-Son las condiciones que yo pongo y espero y así puedas recordarlas

Tomo la hoja, la leo; se trataba de 4 simples condiciones:

 _ **UNO.**_ Nadie se enterara de que vivimos juntos.

 _ **DOS.**_ No nos dirigiremos la palabra tanto en la escuela como en el apartamento.

 ** _TRES._** No tocaras mis cosas.

 ** _CUATRO._** No comerás mis alimentos.

Fáciles, todos y cada uno de ellos eran fáciles de seguir solo era cuestión de acordarme de ellas.

-*Vamos Hinata. Ahora vivirás con el chico #2 de la lista de intocables, si se llegan a enterar las chicas de la escuela… Tu muerte es segura*-Tome las reglas en mis manos, las apreté tan fuerte que estas se arrugaron

-Más te vale memorizarlas, sino el que te matara primero…-Se acerca a mí y lo veo directamente a los ojos-Seré yo, ¿Quedo claro Hyüga?-Solamente asiento y este solo me observa más que apático que de costumbre

Veo como se devuelve a su habitación, gira sobre sus talones y me observa de nuevo yo no desvió la vista; nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar

-¿Sucede algo?-Me pregunta algo preocupado, yo solo desvió la vista de él y veo asía mi mochila-Mmmm… Entiendo, mañana te acompaño a la escuela-Agrega fríamente, vuelve a girar sobre sus talones, toma la perilla pero antes de que se encierre lo detengo

-¡Uzumaki! E-Espera…-Sin darme cuenta ya estoy tomando la mano que se encuentra en la perilla aún. Ambos vemos nuestras manos y de inmediato la retiro-¿C-Como planeas ayudarme sin que nadie nos vea jun-juntos?-Me muerdo el labio y él solo sonríe

-Ja… Tonta…-Sus dedos tocan mi frente, este me empuja asía la puerta de mi habitación-Mo pienso llevarte yo hasta la puerta de la escuela, te dejare unas cuadras antes, no te hagas ilusiones tan rápido-Topo con la puerta, podía sentir el dulce aroma a pudin de chocolate y el aroma de su perfume

-Ah… En-Entiendo, lo si-siento-Tomo la perilla, la giro y me introduzco a mi habitación-Buenas noche, descansa, adiós, nos vemos mañana-Y cierro la puerta rápidamente

Ya era algo tarde así que solamente me quedaba cambiarme e ir a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me desperté, mire el reloj eran las 5:00 am, ¡Me había despertado antes que Uzumaki! Me puse de pie, lave mis dientes y amarre mi cabello en una media coleta; una vez lista fui a preparar el desayuno. Una vez listo escucho movimientos en la habitación de Uzumaki, me acerco y toco la puerta

-Emmm… Uzumaki…-Espero una respuesta, no consigo una-El… El desayuno está listo… ¿Deseas comer algo?

-En un momento voy, g-gracias-Lo escucho decir detrás de la puerta

Solamente me retiro de ahí, me voy a mi cuarto a buscar el uniforme e ir a bañarme. Una vez que salí lista del baño, Uzumaki ya se encontraba esperándome en el comedor

-Tardaste así que me tome la libertad de servirme un poco, espero y no te moleste-Lo veo y solo le sonrió y niego con la cabeza

Dejo la toalla en mi cuarto y me dirijo a la alacena para tomar un plato

-Siéntate…-Me ordena detrás de mí, giro sobre mis talones y este ya se encuentra detrás de mío tratando de agarrar un plato para mí, me mira y me muestra el plato limpio-Te serviré yo-Y medio sonríe

Rápidamente tome asiento y en momentos lo veía de reojo, mis mejillas ardían… ¿Acaso estaba roja por su culpa? Veo como se acerca con el plato lleno de tortitas de huevo con arroz y tocino frito

-Provecho-Me deja el plato enfrente mío y se retira

-¿N-No desayunaras?-Le pregunto y volteo a verlo-No has comido nada, muy apenas y lo probaste-Me mira sobre su hombro-Si no te gusto, solo dilo y ya-Me volteo para poder comer y de la nada siento su mano sobre mi cabeza-¿Eh?

-Si me ha gustado, deberías de cocinar más seguido, come tú…-Me da pequeñas palmadas en mi cabeza, lo volteo a ver pero este de inmediato se retira-Terminare de alistarme

Solamente observo como se encierra en su habitación nuevamente. Termino de desayunar, lavo las vasijas y alisto mis cosas para ir a la escuela. Naruto sale de su habitación y me observa

-¿Lista?-Pasa su mochila por su hombro

-Sip, lista, ¿Vamos?-Este solo asiente

Salimos del apartamento, caminamos alrededor de varios edificios

-Memorízalos todos-Me dice Naruto, volteo a observarlo y ese solo mira asía enfrente y de la nada se para en seco haciendo que topara con él-A una cuadra de aquí está la escuela, de aquí en adelante sigue sola-Voltea a verme, aún sigo detrás de él, tomando su espalda con mis palmas

-Emmm… Ammm… Gracias-Y me separo de él y salgo corriendo

Y justo como dijo Naruto a una cuadra más al frente se encontraba la calle que dirigía a la escuela. Una vez ahí me encontré con Tente y Rock Lee

-Y… ¿Qué tal tu nuevo hogar Hinata-Chan? ¿Acogedora?-Me pregunta Lee muy emocionado-¿Necesitas algo? ¡Oh! Mi mamá mando esto para ti-Y me da una bolsa muy grande, la observo

-¿Qué es esto Lee?-Pregunto mientras abro la bolsa y me rebela su contenido

-Alguien me contó que la deseabas mucho, mucho y mamá me escucho a mí y la compra para ti-Volteo a verlo más que contenta-A tu nuevo hogar no le puede faltar una cobija eléctrica-Y lo abrazo fuertemente

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias Lee!-Me aparto de él, al momento de hacerlo observo como Naruto llega y nos observa; detrás de él todo su club de niñas tontas

-¿Y qué tal tus vecinos Hinata-Chan?-Me pregunta Tente

-¿Eh?-Le dirijo la vista al rubio creído y recuerdo sus tantas reglas-Mal, hay un creído, egocéntrico, malhumorado, idiota, patán que lo único que hace es despertar todos los días a las 5:00 am de la mañana y no deja de comer ramen ni mucho menos púdines…-Tuerzo la boca y noto que el rubio me observa, le saco la lengua y le dirijo la mirada a Tente

-¿Cómo sabes que no deja de comer ramen ni púdines?-Me cuestiona Tente algo dudosa y le dirige una veloz mirada a donde veo yo-¡No me digas que…!-Le tapó la boca y la hago verme aun con mi mano en su boca y la otra en su nuca

-N-No… Sí fuera así, ese…-Lo apunto con mi mirada y dejo que respire-Ese que vez ahí no estaría aquí vivo *Tengo que evitar dejar de insultarlo sino este par se darán cuenta y estaré en doble problema*

Tente me mira dudosa, pero ni más me pongo en marcha para ir a clases

-¿A dónde vas Hinata-Chan?-Me sigue Lee

-A clases, ¿A dónde más iría?-Le contesto sin pararme

Paso al rubio mirada y lo piso. Las clases pasaron normales a excepción de la última ya que era matemáticas; la única materia que me tocaba con Uzumaki y gracias a él y a sus admiradoras nadie prestaba atención. La campana dio salida, comen ce a aguardar mis cosas.

-¿Me acompañan a casa?-Les pregunto a Lee y Tente, esperando a que se negaran por completo

-Lo siento Hinata, hoy tengo clases de inglés y tengo que llegar a tiempo-Agradecía sus clases extras, ahora faltaba Lee, lo volteo a ver y tiene mala cara

-¿Qué sucede Lee?-Me paro a un lado de él

-Me castigaron en Química, tengo que quedarme unas horas más, lo siento-Se encoje de hombros y yo le doy unas cuantas palmaditas como consuelo

-No se preocupen, me iré sola-Les sonrió a ambos y por dentro estaba algo agradecida-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sabes que si-Me abraza Tente-Nos avisas cuando estés en casa, ¿De acuerdo?-Solo asiento y salgo del salón

Bajo por las escaleras y llego a donde están los lockers para tomar mis demás pertenencias y de la nada escucho voces a centímetros de mí

-Vamos Uzumaki, tienes que hacerte responsable-Dice una voz algo aniñada al que era el rubio, me asomo un poco para observar la situación bien

-No y por favor no insistas, eso ya no es asunto mío. Me tengo que ir, hasta luego-Le dice Naruto y se separa de la alta y esbelta muchacha

-¡Diste tu palabra a mis padres de que te harías responsable de tus actos!-Hace pucheros, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña

-Baja la voz, ¿Quieres?-Le contesta más frió que nunca-Y yo te dije que no, adiós

-¡¿No te harás responsable?!-Insiste otra vez la joven

-¡Que no! ¡Largo!-Y se va él mejor, yo me oculto y salgo por otra parte

Comencé a caminar asía mi casa aun pensando en lo sucedido

-*¿De que hablaban esos dos? Algo con hacerse cargo de sus actos, algo con responsabilidad…*-Me paro en seco y comprendo todo-*¡Uzumaki embarazo a esa pobre chica!*

Y es donde también me doy cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar, los edificios eran diferentes al igual que las casas e incluso el padimento era distinto. Me había perdido…

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora mis criaturas en verdad ya esta vez voy a tener tiempo para ustedes y espero y disfruten mucho los capítulos que ya tengo listos para ustedes (Si de algo sirvió el alejamiento)**

 **Los quiero muchísimo 3**


End file.
